


Giuliana auditore.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ezio has another child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Ezio had a child with a woman from Rome, the child's mother dies and she is raised by her uncle Gasparo.





	1. Chapter One - Giuliana Auditore.

****

**Chapter One - Giuliana Auditore.**

 

( imagine chasing Yusuf Tazim through the streets of Constantinople because he has pissed you off for some reason).

 

"give it back, you cazzo !" you shout from the ground floor of the Assassin den.

your dark blue robes rustling slightly in the cool night air coming in through an open window.

your brothers and sisters in arms are none too pleased that you two are arguing yet again, a few novices that are trying to rest after their monumental training session with the great master and mentor Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

you were raised in Rome as a child by your mother that was until the day she died, then it was your uncle Gasparo that took you to Constantinople with him to live when you were twelve, it was in this place you discovered your uncle was a master assassin.

you became a friend with a young novice named Yusuf Tazim he was a few years older than you when you eventually became a novice he was overjoyed. your uncle Gasparo however demanded you pay close attention to your lessons.

in time you soon found out your uncle and Ezio were old friends.

 

**back to present times....**

 

"Dammit Yusuf ! that's my favourite dagger, give it back now !"

"no, I won't. come up here and take it from me, if you dare".

you take in your surroundings before scrambling up the nearby ladder, hopping up on a ledge of a nearby balcony, pulling yourself up by a window ledge then clawing your way up onto the roof where Yusuf is nowhere to be seen, instead Ezio is there perched on the edge of the building his legs dangling over the side watching the stars beginning to appear.

"oh...scusi Mentore".

"no, it is fine. I asked Yusuf to call for you".

"it seems he has a funny way of calling me Mentore" you reply as you drop down to sit next to him on the edge of the roof wondering why  for all this subterfuge.

he has your favourite dagger in his lap. he admires it for a few moments.

"I believe this is yours, Giuliana" he says handing your dagger back to you.

you accept it and secure it to your belt wondering what was going on.

 "I brought you up here to tell you something. I want you to listen carefully before doing anything rash, is that understood ?" he says giving you a rather stern look.

you nod cautious as to what he could possibly tell you that would make you act in a rash manner.

"you know how your mother raised you and then when she died your uncle took care of you ?" you nod for him to continue and he does.

"well , your father he wasn't around , I know it's no excuse but he didn't know about you. a pathetic excuse I know but I am here if you err....need me".

you stay silent. he hesitates then glances over to you.

" I know you might not want anything to do with me but if it's not too much trouble might you stay here for a while with me I do not wish to be up here on my own".

you nod.

" I'll stay...just tryna get my head around the whole "I have a father thing" bit odd for me y'know".

he nods.

"si. I understand. Gasparo told me you didn't know who it was, so I figured you'd want to know".

you nod again as you watch a city guard patrol a building not too far away he must be new you muse as he leans over the edge of the building rather stupidly. Ezio follows your line of sight muttering "Idiota" as he watches him practice his sword technique against an imaginary opponent.

you snort a laugh as his sword falls out of his grip after a fancy flourish he did with it to end his imaginary opponent.

Ezio watches you out of the corner of his eye. you chew on your bottom lip, wondering how to even start a conversation with this man, your father. you are curious as to why your mother never told him about you. you figure she must have had a reason, so you ask him.

"you sure...... you're my father ?"

he nods then grins.

" trust me I know I am".

"do you know why she didn't tell you about me ?"

"I'm assuming it is because I am an Assassino, but I cannot be sure. it is a dangerous life as you know I suppose she did not want you raised in a life like this. it's funny how life turns out", he muses looking up to the stars sighing.

"if she had told me , I would have kept you away from all of this if that is what she wanted, I would have done anything she asked but unfortunately we will never know".

you look away from the new guard on patrol to Ezio.

" I believe it. does this mean... I have to call you father ?"

he laughs rather loudly at this.

" you can if you want just..... only when we are alone, we do not need to paint a target on your back".

you nod.

" I'm assuming I can't call you father in front of the other Assassins either".

he smiles at this.

" exactly we can trust no one with a secret these days".

you hear a dog growling in the street below us so you  glance down to see the street urchin boy that Yusuf trades information with being attacked by a bigger street kid for his food apparently.

"scusi, Mentore he looks like he needs help".

you mutter out motioning to the boy below you on the street.

Ezio nods.

you jump down from your perch and sneak up on them you grab the bigger boy by the back of his filthy shirt just as he's about to hit the younger boy. you hear Ezio above you running from where he'd been perched to where the haystack was in the courtyard of the Assassin's den. you hear him land in the haystack as you resolve the situation in front of you.

you walk down the street and get some cooked chicken from a street vendor, you know better than to believe the vendor you know it's pigeon you've seen him catching them.

Ezio appears silently next to you. you watch both the boys eat their food then send the bigger boy on his way, you escort the small boy back to the bureau. Ezio is perched on a flat rock sharpening one of his daggers on his small sharpening stone. he eyes the small boy with interest.

"aren't you Yusuf's little friend ?"

"you could say that, but I'm not little".

"oh ?....then what are you ?" he asks his eyes glittering with interest.

"I'm still growing, I uhh.... am a friend of Yusuf. he knew my father ....before the city guard took him away for inciting a riot. that was two years ago".

 

 you rest  a hand on the kids shoulder as Ezio clears his throat.

"my apologies....I did not mean to offend you".

he puts away his sharpening stone and his dagger.

the kid nods.

"it's ok, not many people know about what happened. mum only told Yusuf, since then he's kept an eye on us both".

Giuliana seems to be thinking something as the boy speaks, her father seems to be on the same page as her, the kid however has other ideas.

"if you two don't mind I gotta go home , mum will be worried".

you both nod.

"of course, we won't keep you" Ezio informs him.

you both watch him dart off down the street. Ezio seems to be considering going after him. you shake your head.

" leave him be, Yusuf might not be ok with you looking into this matter".

"Giuliana , could you ?" you sigh getting up off the bench you were sharing with him.

" he went north...didn't he ?"

he nods.

you dash off towards where you believe the boy could've headed.

 


	2. Chapter Two - Ezio tells of his past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio recounts his past to his daughter when they're training for an upcoming mission .she will be attending with Yusuf and Gasparo. Giuliana finds out she has an aunt but not many other relatives on her father's side. Gasparo punches Ezio in the face. Yusuf has secrets as do we all.

**Chapter Two - Ezio tells of his past.**

 

 

"no , that's not quite right" ezio corrects her posture as she stands off against Yusuf for another bout.

Yusuf smirks cockily as she waits for Ezio to say they should begin again.

Ezio says it so quickly Yusuf has no time to react.

" begin".

her right fist connects with his cheek and he yelps.

 

Ezio grins before schooling his features into a neutral face of a Mentore.

 

 "again".

 

Yusuf goes back to his starting position as does Giuliana.

she waits patiently as does Yusuf he attempts to strike her but it doesn't work she easily dodges his hand swiping at her chin and she counters with a hard knee to his stomach.

he drops to the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

she stops to see if he's alright and Ezio shakes his head knowing what will happen seconds before it does.

Yusuf waits until she's close enough and he grabs her arm pulling her to the floor with him where he pins her effortlessly.

Ezio puts his hand to his forehead sighing.

Yusuf releases her as she doesn't know the counter move for that yet.

"alright enough of that Yusuf...we shall conclude our lesson for today".

Yusuf nods winks at Giuliana before running off into the assassin den nearby.

"he just ...."

"I know..."

"it's annoying..."

"it could be worse "

"how so ?"

"you could have to flirt with a city guard as a distraction for one of us"

she pulls a face at this and Ezio is reminded of his uncle Mario pulling the same face whenever he smelled something unpleasant nearby.

he smirks.

"I promise you won't have to do that....well.....not any time soon"

"grazie"

he nods .

"well I think telling you  to flirt with boys is the opposite of what I should be encouraging you to do"

she laughs.

"suppose you're right...."

"of course I am right I'm your father I know what I'm on about"

he pats her shoulder before steering her towards the street out past the courtyard.

"walk with me please ?"

she nods and they walk through the many side streets of Constantinople before they arrive at the public docks Ezio sits down on the edge of the wooden docks before patting the wooden structure beneath him.

"join me "

they talk of their past. Ezio tells her all about his rather irresponsible behaviour as a teen towards the ladies right up until he arrived here at Constantinople.

"you knew the artista Leonardo Da Vinci ?"

"yes. you have heard of him ? I didn't realise he was so popular with the kids "

"I have. he's made some fascinating works I've seen a few paintings he's done I saw a statue he made. can't remember what it was called but it fascinated me saw it when mother was still alive she seemed to find it funny for some reason".

"was this statue....was it a man ? was he naked ?"

Giuliana has to think for a few moments.

"it was a man. he was naked. how'd you know ?" she asks with genuine curiosity.

"myself and my older brother Federico have modelled for him in the past ......"

"your mother had .....come to pick up a painting for her mother. a commissioned work I think and she had witnessed us ..posing for Leonardo".

Giuliana smacks her hand against her forehead.

"you mean I might've seen an artista's representation of you or my uncle naked and been fascinated by it ?"

"I'm going to have to find a high point in the city and pitch myself from it and also manage to miss my landing"

"I'm going to have nightmares"

Ezio has quite an amused expression on his features right now.

"I think we should head back to the bureau, hello Giuliana look at me "

she stops her rambling to look up at him.

he's standing above her with the sun to his back.

he offers her his hand to get up.

she takes it.

he hauls her up effortlessly.

they walk back to the bureau in silence with Ezio occasionally scanning the streets ahead of them for enemies finding none.

they enter the bureau only for Ezio to receive a fist to the face mere seconds after walking inside.

"ahh Cazzo! " Ezio shouts covering his eye.

"you're bringing her on a mission ! fuck that ! as her legal guardian I say she can't go, she's not experienced enough"

"Mentore are you alright ?" Yusuf says from behind a group of young novices in the napping room.

"si , or I will be. Gasparo we should talk somewhere else hmmm ?"

Giuliana goes to follow but Ezio puts a hand to her shoulder.

"please wait here with Yusuf, Giuliana ".

Yusuf appears at her side once Ezio and Gasparo disappear to the upper levels of the assassin den.

"your uncle sure knows how to pack a punch eh ?"

she nods.

"he does. why doesn't he want me to go on this mission with you and the Mentore ?"

Yusuf shrugs his shoulders.

" I do not know. perhaps he is just worried for your safety"

 

 Yusuf looks a little guilty over this but Giuliana doesn't see it.

they sit down in the napping room to wait for Ezio and Gasparo to finish their talk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a multi chapter story.


End file.
